onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Saga de la Ascensión y Caída/Arco de la Caída
El arco de la Caída es el 23º arco de la historia de los Piratas Freak y el tercero, y último, de la Saga de la Ascensión y Caída. Antecedentes Los Freak han ido a Dressrosa al enterarse de que la Fruta Mera Mera estaba como premio en un torneo de gladiadores. Sin embargo, todo se tuerce cuando la isla es encerrada dentro de una red hecha de hilos. La banda consigue sobrevivir hasta la desaparición de esta y tratan de escapar de la isla pero Maxwell es detenido en el último momento por el vicealmirante Rivoli de la Marine. Capítulo 360: Amplios contactos * ¿Y a ellos cómo les va? Volumen IX: "Submundo del Mar" ** En el Submundo del Mar, Gina nada alegremente mientras recuerda todavía la música de Ana. ---- La noticia del arresto de Maxwell Scribble aparece en el periódico del día junto a los demás piratas ordinarios arrestados por la Marine. La detención del Garabateador causa una fuerte impresión en varios lugares del Grand Line. ---- Isla Gako, Academia Huxley Lizard: ¡Tíiiio, esto es malo! Mosquito: ¡Qué mal, me hubiera gustado que se enterara de lo pros que somos ahora! ---- Isla Templo, Torre Olvidada Bibliotecario: ¿Ese no era el capitán de esos dos estúpidos? Jude: Le está bien empleado. Bibliotecario: ¿Decías algo, "esclavo"? Jude: ¡Nada, nada! ---- Nuevo Mundo, Grand Battle Land Frederick III: ¡¡SHARKSTOOOONE!! Sharkstone: ¡Diga, Alteza! Frederick: ¡EMERGENCIA, HAN DETENIDO A MAXWELL SCRIBBLE! Sharkstone: ¡¡¡!!! Christina V: Oh, cielos... ---- En el Submundo, concrétamente en la mansión de los Piratas Freak, Lumiere está destrozado al confirmar la noticia de la boca de los piratas. Heavyhebi está con ellos en la misma sala, sentado en un sofá mientras toma una taza de café. Heavyhebi: Le advertí de lo que pasaría si no se andaba con cuidado. Laura: ¿No puedes hacer nada para ayudarle? Heavyhebi: Es complicado, hablamos de un vicealmirante. Esto está fuera de mi jurisdicción. Dan: Si al menos pudiera tener un juicio... Pero con la recompensa que tiene el Capi y el nuevo sistema de Justicia de la Marine lo más probable es que sea enviado directamente a Impel Down. Cosmo: No puede ser... Mika: Pobre Capi... Heavyhebi: A no ser... ¡Creo que lo tengo! Todos: ¡¡¡!!! Lumiere: ¡¿Puedes hacer algo para salvarle?! Heavyhebi: ¡Yo no pero tengo un amigo cuya novia tiene un primo que es el cuñado de alguien que va de copas con el sobrino del hermano de un juez del Gobierno Mundial con fama de ser bastante clemente! He oído que su Barco Judicial está en el Nuevo Mundo, si me dejáis hacer unas llamadas puedo preparar un juicio "casual" para el Garabateador. Las caras de Lumiere y los Freak se llenan de esperanza al oír eso. Con un juicio, las probabilidades de que Maxwell sea encarcelado (o ejecutado) dejan de ser del 100%. Eric Skorup: ¡Bien! Amar: ¡Eso sí son buenas noticias! Rick: ¡Rahahahahahaha! El carpintero extiende sus brazos y se acerca al marine corrupto, quien empieza a temer por su salud. Heavyhebi: ¡EH EH EH EH EH, que lo hago para conservar mi paga extra, esto no es porque el Garabateador me importe lo más mínimo ni me caiga bien! Rick: ¡A mis brazos, campeón! Heavyhebi nota como casi se le rompe la columna vertebral al recibir un abrazo de Rick mientras los demás piratas empiezan a celebrar la buena noticia. Laura: ¿Has visto, papá? ¡Maxwell puede salir de esta! Lumiere está tan contento que llega a saltarle una lágrima de la emoción. Lumiere: Gracias al cielo. Capítulo 361: Se abre la sesión * ¿Y a ellos cómo les va? Volumen X: "Impel Down, Nivel II" ** Penny está acurrucada en su celda mientras observa a las mantícoras que pasan por allí. Al verlas, "La Llama Morada" se imagina a sí misma cabalgando sobre una de ellas hacia la puesta de sol dejando una estela de arcoiris tras ella. Sin embargo, rápidamente cambia de pensamiento cuando una mantícora se la queda mirando para después gritar la palabra "bragas". ---- Gracias a las llamadas de Heavyhebi, el barco de la Marine donde Maxwell está cautivo es interceptado por un barco judicial. Rivoli se siente desorientado cuando le dicen que juzgarán a los presos que se encuentren en la nave, aunque no se niega. El Garabateador oye algo desde su celda, despertando algo de interés. Maxwell: ¡Eh, Rivoli! ¿Qué pasa ahí fuera? El vicealmirante baja al calabozo de Maxwell con cara de haber visto sus planes interrumpidos. Rivoli: Tienes mucha suerte, Garabateador, vas a ir a juicio. Maxwell: ¿Me han conseguido un juicio? (Heavyhebi, te debo una bien gorda) Rivoli: Tengo a más prisioneros en este barco aparte de ti pero sigues siendo el más peligroso de todos ellos. Creo que dejaré tu juicio para el final. Maxwell: ¡Bien, así podré prepararme! Rivoli: Si crees que vas a salir absuelto estás más loco de lo que creía. El vicealmirante termina de hablar con Maxwell y se dirige a las demás celdas para llevar a juicio al primer prisionero. Maxwell: ¡Ya verás, entraré en esa sala y saldré con el jurado llevándome en brazos, TENLO POR SEGURO! Durante las dos horas siguientes, todos los piratas prisioneros que habían sido detenidos junto con Maxwell son juzgados y declarados culpables en su totalidad. A medida que van volviendo a sus celdas, el joven pirata se muestra indiferente pero luego empieza a sentir desesperanza y a ponerse algo nervioso, tal y como había planeado Rivoli. Rivoli: Treinta rápidos juicios, treinta rápidas condenas. ¡Tu turno, Garabateador! Maxwell es sacado de su celda, pasando por la cubierta del barco de Rivoli para entrar después en el Barco Jucidial por una pasarela. Mientras camina ve que hay otro barco junto al judicial, adornado como si fuera el navío de una persona importante, lo cual llama la atención al pirata. La sala donde va a tener lugar su juicio es una muy larga, con dos hileras de bancos con una alfombra verde separándolas. Al fondo está la zona donde Maxwell estará de pie durante la sesión, con un alto tribunal con tres hombres sentados en ella, los tres jueces. Una vez situado Maxwell en su puesto, el juez que está en medio del trío alza su mazo de madera y golpea la mesa. Juez: ¡Se abre la sesión! Capítulo 362: Protesto, Señoría * ¿Y a ellos cómo les va? Volumen XI: "Impel Down, Nivel IV" ** Zant y Yoko son obligados a cargar leña para avivar el fuego del horno del Nivel IV de Impel Down. El largo pelo de Yoko la hace sudar a mares mientras que Zant siente un fuerte complejo al tener que andar sin sus zancos, no habiéndolo superado todavía después de un año encarcelado. ---- Juez del medio: ¡ORDEN, OOOOORDEN! El anciano sigue dando golpes con el mazo a pesar de que nadie dice una palabra en la sala. Cada uno de los martillazos sobre la mesa incrementan los nervios del juez de la derecha, el cual tiene pinta de tener mal genio. Juez de la derecha: ¡Ya hay orden, empecemos con la sesión y terminemos de una vez! Juez del medio: ¿Eh? Juez de la derecha: ¡¡Que ya podemos empezar!! No hace falta observar a ese juez demasiado para ver que está extremadamente senil por la edad. Juez del medio: ¡Ah, sí, sí, sí, empecemos! El acusado es... "Nowell Splinter". Maxwell: ¡"Maxwell Scribble"! Juez del medio: ¡Ah, sí, sí! Juez de la derecha: Señor, dame paciencia... Juez de la izquierda: Pfff... El juez acaba poniéndose unas gafas para ver la ficha de Maxwell, tomándose un tiempo en ponérselas. Juez del medio: Vaaaale. ¡Maxwell Splinter...! Maxwell: ¡"Scribble"! Juez de la derecha: ¡SILENCIO, EL ACUSADO NO TIENE LA PALABRA! Juez del medio: ¡Se le acusa de... de...! ¿"Palabrería"? Juez de la izquierda: "Piratería". Juez del medio: ¡Eso es! Juez de la derecha: ¡Este hombre es responsable del intento de asesinato de la Familia Nefeltari de Alabasta! Maxwell: ¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!! Juez de la derecha: ¡Y de provocar graves daños en la base del G-2 aprovechando las Maniobras 1523! Maxwell: ¡¡ESO ES...!! ¡Bueno, lo de Alabasta es mentira! Juez de la izquierda: Sin embargo colaboró en la protección de Grand Battle Land, recientemente incorporado al Gobierno Mundial, de ser conquistado por los Piratas Deus. Maxwell: (¡Ese anciano me cae bien!) Juez de la derecha: ¡Irrelevante, eso fue un trabajo como mercenario! ¡Grand Battle Land hacía pactos con piratas para tener sus propios "Guerreros del Mar", necesitaba que el reino se mantuviera como estaba para seguir contando con su protección! Maxwell: ¿? Juez de la derecha: ¡Si protegió Grand Battle Land fue por puro interés! Maxwell: ¡PROTESTO, SEÑORÍA (lol, siempre he querido decir esto)! Juez de la izquierda: ¿Tienes algo que decir, Garabateador? Maxwell: ¡Para empezar, quiero que conste que yo SALVÉ Alabasta con mis compañeros, NO TRATÉ DE DESTRUIRLA! Juez de la izquierda: Explícate. Maxwell: Había un tío llamado Kodin "El Maquinista", un viejo de 480.000.000. ¡Ese hombre construyó un calamar gigante mecánico con el que quería atacar Alabasta para que le subieran la recompensa, y de paso también trató de matarme a mí y a mi tripulación así que tuve que quitarle de en medio pero igualmente terminé en medio de todo el fregado! El juez de la derecha no parece creer en las palabras del Garabateador y el del medio se ha quedado dormido. Sin embargo, el juez de la izquierda llama al vicealmirante Rivoli, quien está sentado en uno de los últimos bancos. Juez de la izquierda: ¡Vicealmirante Rivoli! Rivoli: ¿Si? Juez de la izquierda: ¿Hay constancia en los registros de la Marine de un forajido que reúna los datos dados por el acusado? Rivoli: ¿Ah? Bueno, ahora mismo no lo sé pero si me permitís hacer una llamada... Juez de la izquierda: Adelante. El vicealmirante coge su Den Den Mushi y llama al cuartel general para preguntar sobre un pirata de 480.000.000 llamado Kodin "El Maquinista". Sorprendentemente, la respuesta es afirmativa. Maxwell: Jeje. Juez de la izquierda: Gracias, señor Rivoli. Rivoli: ... Capítulo 363: La declaración del rey * ¿Y a ellos cómo les va? Volumen XI: "Impel Down, Nivel VI" ** En lo más profundo de Impel Down, Jacques Deus medita tumbado en medio de su celda con manos y pies encadenados al suelo. El Nivel VI aún sigue bastante vacío desde la revuelta de hace dos años, por lo que "Frenesí" trata de aprovechar la tranquilidad que ofrece hasta que vuelva a llenarse con el tiempo. ---- Un visitante inesperado es llamado a declarar durante el juicio, concrétamente sobre los hechos de Grand Battle Land ocurridos el año pasado: el Rey Frederick III. Maxwell: (¡Alteza, así que ese barco tan chulo es tuyo!) Rivoli: ¡¿?! Juez de la izquierda: Su alteza real, el rey Frederick III solicitó la oportunidad de declarar en esta sesión. Frederick: Gracias, Señoría. Juez de la izquierda: Díganos. ¿Cuál es su relación con Maxwell Scribble? Frederick: Al principio era de negocios. Yo necesitaba refuerzos contra la organización criminal que amenazaba con destruir mi país y él necesitaba protección, por lo que firmamos una alianza. Maxwell: ... Frederick: Sin embargo, poco a poco su papel fue volviéndose más importante en la lucha contra esa organización, llegando a derrotar personalmente a su líder, y poco después fue quien derrotó a Jacques Deus, capitán de los Piratas Deus, acabando así con el líder de un ejército que quería conquistar mi país y posteriormente el mundo entero tras unirse al Gobierno Mundial y tener a todos los líderes mundiales juntos en la Reverie de este año. Juez de la derecha: ¿Conquistar el mundo? Perdóneme, Alteza, pero... ¿Está seguro de esas eran realmente las intenciones de Deus? Maxwell: A mí me lo dijo. Frederick: No, no lo estoy ya que me lo contó mi hermano, en aquel momento la mano derecha de Deus, antes de morir ahorcado. Juez de la derecha: ... Gracias, Majestad, no tengo más preguntas... Juez de la izquierda: Ni yo. Juez del medio: Zzzzzzz... Frederick: No sé si mis palabras servirán de algo, pero Maxwell Scribble es un héroe para los habitantes de Grand Battle Land, por muy pirata que sea. Y dicho esto, Frederick abandona la sala no sin antes dirigir una mirada de confianza hacia Maxwell. Nada más volver a su barco personal, Frederick es saludado por sus cuatro guardaespaldas y acompañado a su camarote, donde coge el auricular de un Den Den Mushi que hay sobre su escritorio. Laura: ¿Cómo ha ido? Frederick: He remarcado la ayuda que nos disteis hace un año pero no sé si eso hará que los jueces pasen por alto vuestras otras actividades delictivas. Laura: No sabe cuánto os agradecemos vuestra ayuda, Majestad. Frederick: Mi deuda con vosotros y las demás bandas que ayudaron a Grand Battle Land es demasiado grande como para compensarla solo con unas palabras de apoyo. Os deseo mucha suerte con esto. Frederick cuelga el auricular y ordena poner rumbo inmediatamente a Grand Battle Land mientras Laura hace lo mismo en la mansión. Laura: Bueno, con esto seguramente gane algunos puntos. Heavyhebi: ¡Tenéis buenos contactos! Laura: Je, no eres el único con conocidos en las altas esferas. Paul: ¿Y cómo nos enteraremos de cuando termina el juicio? Heavyhebi: Se supone que os he estado buscando mucho tiempo y vuestra detención me interesa. Llamaré a Rivoli haciéndome el curioso y preguntaré por el estado del Garabateador. Dan: Buena idea. La sesión continúa en el Barco Judicial con Maxwell contestando a las preguntas de los jueces mientras Rivoli observa desde su asiento. Finalmente, después de hablarlo entre ellos, los jueces de la izquierda y la derecha tienen algo que anunciar (el del medio sigue dormido). Juez de la derecha: ¡Tenemos...! Juez de la izquierda: ¡... Un veredicto! Rivoli: ¡¡!! Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! Capítulo 364: Veredicto * ¿Y a ellos cómo les va? Volumen XII: "Reino de Sakura" ** Meredy sigue estable en el palacio del Reino de Sakura, releyendo los artículos en los periódicos que hablan sobre los Freak. En la mesita al lado de su cama hay también libros de medicina. ---- La tensión se palpa en el ambiente. Tanto Maxwell como Rivoli están a la espera del veredicto, dirigiendo su mirada y tu atención únicamente a los jueces. Juez de la izquierda: Maxwell Scribble, por lo que hemos aprendido hoy, no cabe duda de que has realizado buenas acciones a lo largo de tu viaje. Juez de la derecha: Venga va, eso no lo negaré... Maxwell sonríe aliviado al oír eso. Juez de la izquierda: Sin embargo... Juez de la derecha: ¡Sin embargo, varias de tus acciones siguen sin ser justificadas adecuadamente! Maxwell: ¡¿?! Juez de la izquierda: La decisión es unánime. Juez de la derecha: ¡El acusado es declarado CULPABLE de ejercer la piratería y destruir varias propiedades de la Marine! En ese momento, el juez del medio despierta y da un fuerte mazazo en la mesa como un poseso. Juez del medio: ¡EL CULPABLE SERÁ SENTENCIADO A CUMPLIR UNA PENA DE TREINTA AÑOS EN LA PRISIÓN DE MÁXIMA SEGURIDAD DE IMPEL DOWN, SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN! Rivoli se muestra satisfecho con la condena y se levanta para llevarse a Maxwell de vuelta al barco. Por su parte, Maxwell está que quiere que se lo trague la tierra. Tras acumular tanta esperanza, será enviado a Impel Down. Cuando Heavyhebi llama preguntando por el joven pirata, casi se le cae el auricular de la mano por la impresión. El marine no se esperaba que la condena de Maxwell fuera a afectarle. A su vez, Lumiere rompe a llorar como si fuera la fuente de un parque. Lumiere: ¡¡¡MAXWEEEEEL!!! Laura: ¡NO! Cosmo: Ya está, hemos perdido... Heavyhebi: ¡"PERDIDO" MIS HUEVOS! Todos: ¿? Heavyhebi: ¡¡Paso de arriesgarme a que la Marine me abra una investigación!! ¡Tenéis un barco bien chulo! ¿no? ¡¡Pues id a buscar a vuestro capitán, no tenéis nada que perder!! Roco: ¡Tiene razón! Ana: ¡Sí, abordemos su barco y rescatemos a Maxwell! Willy: ¡Tenemos que salir ya! Heavyhebi: ¡El plan es el siguiente: Rivoli me ha dicho que pasarán por el Mar Maubeugemour hasta el Red Line! ¡Tenéis que rescatar al Garabateador antes de que lleguen ahí! Amar: ¿Por qué? Dan: ¡La Marine pasa el Red Line por Mary Geoise, una vía mucho más segura y rápida que la que usan los piratas! ¡Si nosotros les siguiéramos pasando por Isla Gyojin, para el momento en que llegáramos a Paraíso el Capi estará entrando en Impel Down! Tepes: ¿Entonces a qué estamos esperando? Mika: ¡¡Vamos a rescatar al Capi!! Piratas Freak: ¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!! Heavyhebi: ¡Dressrosa está más lejos del Red Line que Grand Battle Land! ¡Rivoli no os lleva mucha ventaja! Laura: ¡Gracias, Heavyhebi! Los piratas salen disparados de la mansión para ir a buscar el Freaky Soul. Lumiere se despide de ellos antes de zarpar, deseándoles mucha suerte. Laura: ¡Volveremos con Maxwell, papá! ¡Te quiero! Lumiere: ¡Y yo a ti, Laura! ¡Tened todos mucho cuidado y volved juntos! Las velas del barco son izadas y el motor a paletas encendido para ir aún más deprisa. Añadiendo el viento a favor, la cosa no podría estar más a favor de los Freak. Dan: ¡Nos vamos! Y así, los Piratas Freak zarpan en la misión más importante que han tenido en todo su viaje: rescatar a su capitán Maxwell Scribble de la cárcel. Capítulo 365: Persecución en el Mar Maubeugemour A bordo de su barco, Rivoli habla por Den Den Mushi con su subordinado, el contraalmirante Oyabun, para darle sus órdenes para el viaje. El oficial marine es consciente de que tal vez alguien intente abordar el barco para rescatar a los prisioneros (sobretodo a Maxwell), por lo que quiere que todos sus hombres estén preparados para ello. Rivoli: ¡Manteneos alerta a cualquier barco pirata que se acerque y no permitáis que cumplan su objetivo! Oyabun: ¡Sí, Señor! Got'cha Oyabun: ¡Muy bien, soldados! ¡Tenemos a un montón de piratas rastreros en los calabozos y nuestra misión es que lleguen a Impel Down sanos y salvos para que pasen allí el resto de sus vidas, que nadie me defraude hoy! Marines: ¡SÍ, SEÑOR! Los marines avanzan tranquilamente durante dos de los tres días que estimaron que tardarían en llegar al Red Line. Mientras, Maxwell está tumbado en su celda totalmente abatido, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que su vida en la piratería ha terminado. Maxwell: (Laura, te encargo la dirección de los Piratas Freak... Bueno, te diría eso si pudiera verte una última vez, igual que a los demás...) ¡Mierda! Y así, el tercer día llega con el barco de la marine abriéndose paso entre las feroces olas del Mar Maubeugemour mientras es observado por el Freaky Soul, oculto entre la lluvia y con los faros del mascarón de proa apagados. Dan: ¡Lo veo, un barco de la Marine! Cosmo: ¡¿Ah?! Willy: ¡Debe ser el barco en el que tienen al Capi! Laura: ¿Pues a qué esperamos? ¡A por él! Mientras el barco pirata se acerca al barco marine, en una taberna de un lugar desconocido pero no muy lejos de allí, un pirata entra corriendo a encontrarse con una descomunal figura sentada en una mesa en una sombría esquina del establecimiento. Pirata: ¡JEFE! ???: ¿Mmm? El "Jefe" no puede contestar al estar tomando una enorme jarra de cerveza, por lo que hace una seña a su subordinado para que le explique el motivo de haber venido a buscarle corriendo como un poseso. Pirata: ¡Le-le han condenado, Jefe, va a ir a Impel Down! Esas palabras hacen que automáticamente el coloso deje de beber y golpee la mesa con jarra, rompiéndola en pedazos junto con la mesa en el momento del impacto. Acto seguido se levanta, dirigiendo una aterradora mirada a su subordinado. ???: Avisa a todos, nos vamos. Capítulo 366: Nuevo enfrentamiento con la Marine Oyabun pasea como si nada por el barco mientras este se balancea violentamente por las olas. A su lado, varios infantes de la Marine hacen un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. Oyabun: ¡Capitán, información del viaje! Capitán: ¡Deberíamos estar cerca, Señor! Oyabun: ¡Bien, así me gusta, que todo vaya tranquilamente! Pero esa tranquilidad es interrumpida por un cañonazo en la popa del barco, alarmando a los marines. En ese momento, el barco es alcanzado por la luz de los focos del Freaky Soul, el cual se acerca a ellos con la intención de abordarles. Oyabun: Hablé demasiado. ¡Atención todos, tenemos compañía, zafarrancho de combate! Marines: ¡Sí, Señor! El Freaky Soul se sitúa al lado del barco marine mientras los soldados apuntan con sus fusiles al barco pirata, esperando a disparar a los enemigos que les aborden. Sin embargo, lo único que sale del Freaky Soul es una nube negra que se posa sobre ellos. Sobre la nube, una figura femenina se forma poco a poco mientras Oyabun la observa desde un punto alejado. Ana: ¡Arashi Ningen! Todos los marines que se encontraban en mitad de la cubierta del barco son electrocutados al instante por los rayos de la Diva de las Nubes. El resto de los Freak aprovechan el desconcierto de los enemigos restantes para abordar el barco y empezar a atacar a los marines. Laura: ¡¿Dónde está Maxwell Scribble?! ¡Kasaxe! Cosmo: ¡Supernova! Varios marines salen volando por la explosión de Cosmo mientras Oyabun observa la batalla desde su puesto. Dan: ¡Buscad unas escaleras que vayan hacia abajo, tal vez lleven a los calabozos! ¡Right Tank! Mika: ¡Voy! Mika corre a gran velocidad hacia lo que parece una trampilla con unas escaleras pero es empujada fuera en el último momento por un marine corpulento y armado con dos escudos. Marine: ¿A dónde crees que vas, renacuaja? * [Teniente de la Marine Waller '"El Marine Antidisturbios"] Roco sigue derrotando marines con su ''Rocket Punch, llegando a encontrar el combate demasiado fácil. Roco: ¡Vamos, "Rayo" y "Trueno" tienen hambre! Esta vez, el puño de Roco es detenido por otro de un marine mucho más grande que el resto. * [Oficial Técnico y luchador de la Marine Sattou] Los dos luchadores se quedan mirando con ojos desafiantes, sonriendo al haber encontrado la ocasión de tener un combate más a su nivel. Laura continúa derrotando a todos los marines que vienen a por ella. Pero entre los ataques que propina con su paraguas, uno de ellos es bloqueado por Oyabun armado con una espada. Laura le identifica en el acto como un cabecilla. Laura: ¿Eres el mandamás? Oyabun: ¡Estoy a las órdenes del vicealmirante Rivoli y no permitiré que os llevéis a ningún preso! * [Contraalmirante de la Marine Oyabun] Laura: (¡Rivoli... debe estar dentro del barco, tengo que deshacerme de este tío e ir a por él!) Mientras, Rivoli permanece sentado en su despacho mientras se sirve una copa de vino, muy tranquilo a pesar de lo que está ocurriendo. Capítulo 367: Rompiendo un muro a pelotazos Oyabun: ¡No dejaré que os llevéis a ningún preso! Laura: ¡Entonces te los quitaremos por la fuerza! Mika: '''¡Hanehanekaeru! Mika rebota alrededor de Waller convertida en pelota mientras el marine la observa, considerando esta una situación divertida. Waller: ¡Has comido una Fruta del Diablo muy divertida! Mika: ¡Kaotomaru! Cuando Mika se lanza contra el marine para golpearle, este bloquea el ataque con uno de sus escudos, haciendo que rebote hacia un grupo de marines que había detrás de ella, tumbándoles a todos como si fueran bolos. Aún así, Mika quería vencer a Waller con esta técnica, observándole frustrada mientras él da golpes con sus escudos a modo de provocación. Waller: ¡Warerererererere, pierdes el tiempo, no puedes atravesar mis defensas! Mika: Tsk... ¡Shippo Hammer! Mika vuelve a su forma original y salta hacia Waller con la intención de golpearle en la cabeza con la cola, pero nuevamente el ataque es detenido por los resistentes escudos del marine. Esta vez, Waller contraataca golpeando a la enana con uno de sus escudos, haciéndole bastante daño y haciéndola retroceder. Waller: ¡Tengo órdenes, renacuaja, soy el guardián de estos calabozos! ¡Por ello...! Mika: ¡Kaotomaru! Waller: ¡¡... NO PUEDES PASAR!! La pelota y el escudo vuelven a colisionar, aunque Mika tenía un plan distinto esta vez. Mika: ¡Geiser Ball! Aprovechando su impacto sobre el escudo, Mika sale disparada hacia arriba hasta detenerse en el aire. Acto seguido cubre gran parte de su cuerpo en Busoshoku Haki para luego caer a gran velocidad hacia Waller, quien se protege poniendo ambos escudos sobre su cabeza. Mika: ¡¡METEOR BAAAL!! La fuerza con la que Mika cae sobre los escudos de Waller es tal que el suelo que hay bajo el marine se rompe y los dos caen al piso de abajo, donde están los calabozos. Al darse cuenta de que han llegado allí, la enana alza los brazos por la satisfacción. Mika: ¡Bieeeeen, he llegado! Waller: ¡Tú...! Mika: Oh, oh. Waller: ¡¡RENACUAJA!! Enfurecido porque Mika haya logrado llegar al piso de abajo, Waller levanta sus escudos para aplastarla con ellos. Sin embargo, eso deja al descubierto su torso, lo cual es aprovechado por la pirata para golpearle en el vientre con un Kaotomaru. El golpe es tal que el marine queda fuera de combate al instante. Mika: ¡Jajajajajaja, he ganado, Mika for the win! ¡Y ahora a buscar al Capi! Capítulo 368: Que no sea demasiado tarde Roco sigue intercambiando puñetazos con Sattou en medio de un círculo formado por soldados marines que no hacen más que animar a su compañero. Marine: ¡Vamos, Señor Sattou! Marine: ¡Déjale tieso de un golpe! Roco: ¡Rocket Punch! De nuevo, el Brazos Largos vuelve a atacar al Oficial Técnico de la Marine para obtener el mismo resultado: su puño chocando contra el suyo. En ese momento, Sattou hace caer a Roco al suelo golpeándole las piernas. Acto seguido salta para caer sobre él con su hombro pero Roco logra evitar el aplastamiento rodando por el suelo, levantándose de nuevo y poniéndose en guardia mientras los marines no dejan de animar a Sattou. Marine: ¡Lo tienes a tu alcance, machácalo! Sattou se levanta sonriendo a Roco y escupiendo al suelo. El marine se lo está pasando como nunca pero el Gigaimpacto empieza a tener prisa por terminar el combate. Sattou: ¡RAAAAAAAR! Sattou se lanza contra Roco para golpearle de nuevo, dándole en el torso y ganando un gran número de ovaciones por parte de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, estas cesan rápidamente al darse cuenta del cambio experimentado por el Brazos Largos, el cual se ha vuelto muchísimo más corpulento, llegando a igualar a Sattou en altura. Roco: ¡Alma Titánica! Sattou: ¡¡¿¿??!! Roco: ¡MORTAR CROCHET! El puño en llamas de Roco impacta en la cara de Sattou igual que una bala de cañón en un muro de madera. Esto hace que Sattou se desplome en el suelo completamente K.O mientras que sus fans quedan paralizados de puro miedo. Roco: ¡Y ahora vosotros! Marines: ¡¡!! Roco: ¡¡Arleigh Burke!! Los marines salen volando por la lluvia de puñetazos de Roco, siendo estos de los pocos soldados que quedan en pie antes de que el resto de los Freak acabe con ellos en su totalidad. Finalmente, Oyabun es el único que queda en pie de todos los marines de la cubierta, el cual está acorralado por el Pacifista creado por Laura. La Cineasta ha activado el Pause sobre él, por lo que aún no hace nada al Contraalmirante. Laura: ¡Ríndete, tus calabozos son nuestros! Los demás Piratas Freak van al lado de Laura para apoyarla ante el indefenso Oyabun. Sin embargo, este empieza a reír a pesar de su derrota. Oyabun: ¡Jaaaajajajajajajajajaja! Tepes: ¿? Skorup: ¡¿De qué te ríes?! Oyabun: ¡Realmente sois estúpidos, piratas, habéis caído en la trampa jajajajajajajajaja! En ese momento Mika sale de los calabozos con cara de preocupación. Mika: ¡Chicos, esto es malo! ¡No hay nadie en los calabozos de este barco! Todos: ¡¡¡!!! Oyabun: ¿¿Creíais que solo había un barco de camino al Red Line?? ¡Éramos DOS los barcos que zarpamos para Paraíso! ¡Este es el barco encargado de la protección del del Señor Rivoli pero nos ordenó que nos mantuviéramos en esta zona para hacer de señuelo! Laura: ¡¿QUÉ?! Oyabun: ¡Aunque nos hayáis vencido con tanta facilidad, nosotros le hemos dado al otro barco el tiempo suficiente para llegar a Red Line, HABÉIS PERDIDO, PIRATAS FREAK! Laura, frustrada por haber sido engañada por la Marine, deja K.O a Oyabun de un golpe con su paraguas y ordena a los demás que vuelvan rápidamente al Freaky Soul, rezando para que aún no sea demasiado tarde. Capítulo 369: Regreso a Red Line Marine: ¡Red Line a proa, vicealmirante Rivoli! Rivoli: Muy bien, mantened el rumbo. Muy tranquilo, el oficial marine coge el Den Den Mushi de su despacho y llama a Oyabun para preguntar por su estado. A pesar de que los Piratas Freak han derrotado por completo a todo su grupo, ambos ven la situación como una victoria al haber logrado que caigan en el señuelo. Rivoli: Buen trabajo, contraalmirante Oyabun, haré que un barco venga a buscaros y trate vuestras heridas. Oyabun: ¡Gracias, Señor! Got'cha Acto seguido, Rivoli baja a los calabozos a ver a Maxwell, quien sigue tumbado inmóvil en su celda. Rivoli: Adivina quién ha caído en la trampa que preparé a quien quisiera rescatar a los prisioneros. Maxwell: Vete a la mierda, Rivoli. Rivoli: Tienes unos subordinados muy leales, Garabateador, han llegado muy lejos para rescatarte. Lástima que vaya a ser en vano. ¡Pero eh, a veces se pierde! Maxwell: ¡La próxima vez que te vea cogeré ese ego tuyo y te lo meteré por el...! Rivoli: Basta, esto es un barco de la Marine. En fin, solo quería notificarte esto, así al menos sabrás que tu tripulación ha hecho todo lo posible por intentar salvarte mientras que hay otras que no tienen problemas en abandonar a los que se quedan atrás. Y dicho esto, Rivoli vuelve a la cubierta cuando es llamado por el vigía. Vigía: ¡Señor, Rivoli, diviso algo raro a proa! Rivoli: ¡Descripción! Vigía: ¡Unas burbujas...! ¡Como si algo fuera a salir del agua delante de nosotros! Rivoli: ¿Está muy cerca? Vigía: ¡No demasiado, Señor! Rivoli: (Tal vez sea un Rey Marino o un barco pirata que llega al Nuevo Mundo por primera vez. A la que salgan comprobaremos lo que es y si es enemigo lo hundiremos.) ¡Artilleros, preparen los cañones! Los cañones del barco de Rivoli se mueven apuntando a proa. En ese momento, un gran y tenebroso barco sale del agua. Es un galeón modificado para parecer un monstruo, con ojos pintados en la proa y un agujero parecido a una boca abierta llena de dientes. Rivoli: Es pirata, no hay duda. Para estar seguro al cien por cien, el vicealmirante le coge los prismáticos a un subordinado para ver la bandera. En ese momento al oficial se le hiela la sangre. Rivoli: (¡No...! ¡¡No es posible!!) Mientras, el Coating del barco pirata revienta mientras los artilleros de Rivoli mantienen los cañones apuntándolo, esperando la orden de disparar. Artillero: ¿Órdenes, Señor? El oficial está dudando ante el Jolly Roger del barco pirata hasta que ve que no hay duda de a quién pertenece. Rivoli: (¡Los Piratas de la Espalda de Fuego!) ¡¡¡ARTILLEROS, ABRID FUE...!!! Pero antes de poder dar la orden por completo, el barco es atravesado de punta a punta por el barco pirata de un solo cañonazo. Un rato después, los restos del barco marine son encontrados por el Freaky Soul, donde los Freak observan horrorizados el suceso, temiendo sobretodo por el estado de Maxwell. Skorup: ¿Qué...? Roco: ¿Alguien se nos ha adelantado? Cosmo y Laura empiezan a buscar a Maxwell entre los restos del navío, el cual ha sido destrozado por completo por alguien desconocido. Cuanto más tiempo pasa sin encontrarse a Maxwell Scribble entre los escombros flotantes, más crece la desesperación en los Freak. Cosmo: ¡No, no, no, no, tiene que estar por aquí! Laura: ¡¡MAXWELL!! Rick: ¡Caaaaaaapi! Pero no se oye respuesta. Sin embargo, Dan y Tepes notan como una pequeña ola sacude el barco, como si algo muy grande acaparara espacio y estuviera viniendo hacia ellos. Al darse la vuelta, a los dos piratas se les abren los ojos como platos. Tepes: ¡¡¡¡!!!! Dan: Eeeeeeh... chicos. Daos la vuelta... Willy: ¿Mmm? ¡¡UAH!! Paul: ¡¡¿¿EEEEEEEEH??!! Todos los Freak quedan estupefactos al ver el colosal barco que se está acercando a ellos por la popa, tan grande que el Freaky Soul parece una nave pequeña. En la vela tiene una bandera de la que los Freak han oído hablar hace poco. * [Emperor Croc, barco de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo] Cosmo: ¡¡WAAAAAAAAAH!! Laura: ¡Oh, Dios, ahora no...! Portal de navegación Categoría:Arcos de Lgarabato